Pam
Pam is a character from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. She is the girlfriend of Kirk and the second to die at the hands of Leatherface. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Sally Hardesty and her invalid, wheelchair-bound brother, Franklin, are concerned that their grandfather's grave may have been vandalized, so they travel to the site with three of their friends, Sally's boyfriend Jerry, her best friend Pam, and Pam's boyfriend Kirk. When they discover that the grave is intact, they decide to visit the old family homestead which is now abandoned. Along the way, they pass a slaughterhouse and Franklin describes how cattle used to be killed with a sledgehammer, and now they use an air gun. Shortly afterwards, they pick up a skinny, strange-looking hitch hiker who exhibits bizarre behavior. After inviting the group back to his house for dinner, an invitation they all decline, the hitchhiker takes a photo of Franklin with an instant polarid camara, and demands a two-dollar payment for it. When Franklin refuses, the man angrily crumples the photo, sets it on fire, and cuts his own hand with Franklin's pocket knife. The guys manage to throw him out of the van, but not before he cuts Franklin with the knife, too. Before they can drive away, he smears blood on their van. Running low on fuel, they stop at a rural Gulf filling station, only to have the strange-looking old man who runs it tell them that the tanks are empty and that he's waiting for the gas tanker to show up. When the old man learns that their destination is the old Hardesty home, he advises the young people against going there by saying that the people who live around that area are not receptive to strangers. They buy some barbeque sandwiches from the old man and depart for the family home which they finaly arrive a short while later. Franklin gives Pam and Kirk directions to an old swimming hole that used to be nearby, but they find it completely dried up. Kirk hears the sound of a gas generator nearby and gets the idea to find out where it is and barter for some gasoline. Following the sound, they discover a large farm house surrounded by numerous abandonded vehicles, partially hidden by a large tarp. Kirk finds a human tooth on the front porch and frightens Pam with it. He gets no answer to a knock at the door, and he is lured inside by strange animal sounds. He goes into the house and in the space of a few moments, an enormous heavyset man in a weird mask appears and murders him with a blow to the head via sledgehammer. The man, known as "Leatherface" due to his mask made out of a human face, drags the body into a back room. Pam becomes restless when Kirk does not return, and she goes into the house to look for him. She stumbles into a room that is filled with human and animal bones. A live chicken dangles in a small bird cage. Weird sculptures made out of human skulls hang from the ceiling. Furniture is adorned with human bones and skulls. The floor is covered with bits of bones and feathers. Pam begins to retch and starts screaming, when Leatherface appears and lunges for her. She runs out onto the porch but he catches her, carrying her kicking and screaming back into the house, where he savagely hangs her on a meat hook through her back. While she hangs there, she can see Leatherface dismembering the dead body of Kirk with a chainsaw.